My Memory
by CleoNdy OnyxCherry
Summary: Aku ini siapa? Aku berasal dari mana? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Rate T dulu aja.. Summary gk nyambung! fic abal! jika bersedia silahkan baca jgn lupa R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T+ - M

by

© _Hikari ndychan, 2012_

**Prolog**

"Paman siapa?"

"Ikutlah Bersamaku"

"Sakura! Cepat datang ke sekolah! Bawa PR ku yang tertinggal di meja belajarku!"

"Baik Nona Karin"

Bruuk!

"M-Mafkan saya, benar-benar tidak sengaja tuan!"

"Tidak apa-apa tenang saja, kau bukan murid disini kan?"

"Iya saya hanya disuruh mengantarkan PR Nona Karin."

"Karin? Hatake Karin maksudmu?"

"Iya, kau mengenalnya tuan?"

"Ya dia adik kelasku, mau kuantar ke kelasnya?"

"Iya terima kasih tuan!"

"Hei.. jangan panggil aku tuan aku masih muda namaku Uchiha Itachi panggil saja Itachi."

"Baiklah tu... ah maksudku Itachi."

'gadis yang lucu...'

"Sebentar lagi sepupumu akan datang Karin bersiap-siaplah."

"Sepupu? Maksud ayah dua bocah merah itu? Akasuna dan Sabaku?"

"Iya dan kau Sakura siap-siap juga ya.

"Baik Tuan Kakashi"

"Selamat datang keponakan-keponakanku kalian sudah besar-besar rupanya"

"Iya tentu paman."

"Mana Gaara?"

"Eh? Tadi dia masih bersamaku..."

"Apa-apaan kau knp kau tiba memelukku!"

"Hime... akhirnya kau kembali, kau kembali untukku kan?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"?!"

"P-Paman... siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia Sakura gadis yang aku pungut dari jalan memang kenapa?"

"Dia... mirip sekali dengan kembaran Gaara yang sudah meninggal, bisa gawat!"

"Gawat? Kenapa?"

"Karena Gaara mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri sekarang ada yang mirip dengannya bisa-bisa Gaara kambuh lagi seperti dulu."

"A-Apa!?"

"Cherry dimana kau sekarang?"

'Apa aku terima saja sebagai anak angkat keluarga Sabaku? Yah.. ini demi Gaara demi kesembuhannya."

"Cherry.."

Grep!

"Ahh?! Hei! Lepas!"

"Akhirnya ketemukan kau Cherry."

"S-Siapa kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Kenapa kau melupakanku kau adalah Cherryku, aku sudah lama mencarimu."

"Tapi aku bukan Cherrymu pantat ayam!"

"..."

"Ke-Kenap..."

Cup..

"Umpph! Nghh.. l-lep..mmh~~"

"Nggh~~"

Plakk!

"K-Kau... Kau kejam!"

"Hee... ternyata bibirmu masih nikmat cherry."

"Eeh?! Ayam Mesuum!"

Author's Area:

Moshi-moshi minna..

ndy author baru disini Mohon Bantuannya semua XDD

maaf ya ficnya masih berantakan namanya jga masih baru..

Akhir kata Review ya minna~~! (^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T+ - M

by

Story by © _Hikari ndychan, 2012_

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Chapter 1 **

Gelap…

Kenapa semuanya gelap? Aku dimana?

Dingin…

Dingin sekali…

Perlahan gadis kecil itu membuka matanya, tatapan matanya kosong. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya 'Dimana ini?' raut wajahnya seolah berbicara begitu. Gadis itu berlari tapi entah kemana, dia hanya mengikuti naluri hatinya saja.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Dia berlari.. terus berlari.. perlahan air matanya mulai turun, dia menangis. Dia seperti orang linglung, dia bingung dia terus berlari.

Bruuk!

"Ah..!" gadis kecil itu terjatuh menubruk seseorang.

"Hei nak kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pria yang sudah dia tubruk. Pria ini berambut putih dan memakai masker diwajahnya, stelan pria ini seperti orang kantor memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. i-iya paman.." jawabnya sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku… aku hiks aku takut paman.. aku tidak tahu aku sedang dimana paman tiba-tiba ketika aku membuka mataku aku hiks aku ada disini lalu aku.. aku.. hiks"

"Sudah tenanglah sekarang boleh paman tahu siapa namamu nak?"

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepala.

"T-tidak paman aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri bingung paman aku ini siapa, aku berada dimana, kenapa bisa ada disini aku tidak tahu hiks."

'Anak ini kasihan sekali, apa aku bawa saja kerumah? Dia bisa jadi teman anakku.'

"Paman siapa?"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, Nak Ikutlah bersamaku."

"Eeh?"

"Kau mau kan tinggal dirumah paman? Aku ingin kau jadi anakku."

"I-iya! Aku mau paman!" jawab gadis kecil itu bersemangat.

"Hahaha baiklah ayo nak! Hmm.. karena kau tidak mempunyai nama bolehkah paman memberimu nama?"

"Iya! Boleh paman!"

"Hmm.. apa ya nama yang cocok denganmu? Ah! Karena rambutmu berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura, bagaimana kalau namamu 'Sakura' Hmm?"

"Iya paman! Namanya bagus! Aku suka!" dia berteriak saking senangnya pipinya yang tembem menjadi merah.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang Sakura." Sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura.

"Iya." Sakura pun meraih tangan Kakashi.

**Author's Note :**

Goomeeeeeeennnn minnaaaaa…. DX

Maaf banget sebesar-besarnya ndychan baru update karena akhir-akhir ini ndy sibuk dan sekali lagi maaf fict chap 1 dikit bgt QAQ. Ndy usahain chap depan lebih panjang ya..

**Balesan Review :**

**hasnistareels **

Yaaa karena ndy suka bgt saku dikelilingin cwo2 keren maka terciptalah fic ini Hhehe xp maaf ya update kelamaan, tetep review ya ;)

**Ryane C Antoinette **

Iyoo tau Ryane.. namanya juga masih newbie, ini udh diusahain kok, review lagi ya Ryane no baka xp

**Sakusasu 4ever **

Iyaa.. tapi karena ndy sedang sibuk jadi update nya lama deh, maaf ya.. ini udh update, Review lg ya ;)

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa **

Makasih.. xD ini udh update kok, review lg ya.. ;)

**Wakamiya Hikaru **

Iya Hikaru chan.. akhirnya fic ini update maaf ya lama,

Review lg ya.. ;)

**ichi **

ini udh update, review lagi ya ;)

**Mewchan **

Pairnya ya.. masih bingung juga ndy Hhehe gmna alur ceritanya aja, tapi kayaknya awal bagaimana sasusaku bertemu itu msih lama mungkin chap 3, 4 atau bisa jd 5 Hhehe, review lagi ya ;)

**Ucucubi **

Makasih udh bilang keren xD ini udh update, review lagi ya ;)

Yuup! Terima kasih banyak ya bagi yang sudah baca dan review xD jgn lupa Review lagi ya :3 karena review kalian sangat berarti..

Flame? ndy terima tapi flame yang bermutu tidak nge-bashing chara atau pairing nya. Okay?

Yuup!

Sekian aja dari ndy sekali lagi maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Chapter depan akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi.

**Hikari ndychan :3**


End file.
